Lukas
Lukas is a main character in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is the former leader of The Ocelots, (a team of builders) and rivals to Jesse's Gang. Later, he teams up with Jesse to stop Ivor and the Wither Storm. He is voiced by Scott Porter. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Overview Appearance Lukas wears a leather jacket with an ocelot face on the back in Episodes 1-3. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He later gets new armor in Episode 4, which he wears throughout the remnant of the series. In the epilogue of "[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']]", he wears a leather jacket without an ocelot face. Personality Lukas seems to be a loyal and kind person, who is often concerned for the safety of others. He often tries to avoid arguments and maintain peace in whichever situation he is in. Earlier, he is portrayed to be a coward, yet later he maintains a braver and stronger personality. Starting from "[[Access Denied|'Access Denied']]", he starts writing about The New Order's adventures. Relationships Jesse At first, Jesse's Gang holds a bitter rivalry with the Ocelots, who are led by Lukas, but the two began to get along with each other as the game progresses. Jesse can choose to treat Lukas well, and in this case, Lukas sees him/her as a close friend. Alternatively, if Jesse treats Lukas with bad manners, Lukas holds a grudge against him/her, but ends up apologizing to him/her in Episode 5. In Episode 8, if Jesse successfully gets Lukas' journal back, Lukas will ask Jesse to choose the ending. If Jesse chooses "...And he/she couldn't have done it without his/her friends." Lukas will close the book and say "You know something? I really like that." In Season 2, Lukas tries to watch out for Jesse in "[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']]", when he protects him/her from Romeo's Prizmarine Colossus. The Ocelots Before he left the group, Lukas was the leader of the Ocelots. He was well respected by the other group members. In Episode 4, when he found that the other Ocelots might have survived and could be in danger, he was shown very worried and willing to find them. However, once Aiden, Maya, and Gill formed the Blaze Rods and kicked him off the team, Lukas held a grudge against them. Petra Petra and Lukas always got along in the story, but later, Lukas feels guilty because he froze when you had to choose to save Gabriel or Petra in Episode 1. After defeating the Wither Storm, they become good friends, even though Petra sometimes talks to him in a harsh way. Overall, their relationship isn't strained. Axel In Episode 1, Axel holds a grudge against Lukas, since he is a former member of the Ocelots. They later fight in the treehouse/hut that the group built on the way to the Order's temple. Based on the choice, Lukas will either stay, or leave the base and return to Jesse's Gang in the morning after the fight. As the story progresses, Axel and Lukas's relationship becomes more stable, and Axel starts to accept Lukas as part of the group. If Jesse chooses to save the Amulet in Soren's grinder, Lukas will rush in and save Axel and Reuben, this in resulting Axel saying "Lukas, I know we've had our differences but you're okay in my book." Reuben (Pig) Reuben and Lukas don't interact much during the game. In Episode 3, if Jesse chooses to save the Amulet, Lukas will try to save Axel and Reuben and will pet Reuben later on. When Reuben dies, Lukas is very sad and feels sorry for Jesse's loss. Olivia Lukas and Olivia share similar personalities (being intelligent and pessimistic), even though they don't interact a lot. In the beginning, with the exception of Jesse, Olivia was the only one out of Jesse's Gang who was welcome to Lukas, even when Axel tried to kick him out, Olivia was still defensive towards him, and if Jesse agrees on letting Lukas go, Olivia begins to hold a grudge against Jesse for risking his safety. In the beginning of Episode 3, they are shown arguing about how Ivor uses his door. Olivia appreciates his intelligence and Lukas cares for her well-being when she and Axel aren't with the rest of the team in Episodes 5-8. Appearances Season 1 *[[The Order of the Stone|'The Order of the Stone']] *[[Assembly Required|'Assembly Required']] *[[The Last Place You Look|'The Last Place You Look']] *[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']] *[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']] *[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']] *[[Access Denied|'Access Denied']] *[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']] Season 2 *[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']] *[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']] *'Below the Bedrock' (Epilogue) *[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']] Killed Victims *Romeo's Prismarine Colossus Construct (Caused) *Icy Golem (Determinant) *Numerous Hostile Mobs Death (Re-Spawned) Killed By *Nell *Piston Trap Lukas "dies" during Extreme Spleef. When Jesse chooses to save either Ivor or Petra, Lukas saves the one not chosen. However, Nell appears and digs the snow out from under Lukas and Ivor/Petra with a shovel. They fall into the piston trap and are crushed by the pistons. However, they re-spawn a short while afterwards in one of the re-spawn zones. Items *Lukas' Journal (Formerly and determinant) *Stone Sword *Iron Sword *Sand Block *Bow *Firework Rockets *Arrows *Book *Feather *Cookie (Determinant, though it is unknown how he drops it upon death since he ate it). It is possible he made another cookie. *Nether Star *Beacon (Formerly) *Dark Green Wool (Formerly) *White Pumpkin (Temporarily) *Slimeball (Temporarily) *Apples (Determinant) Quotes Trivia *He is voiced by Scott Porter, who voiced Luke in The Walking Dead: Season 2. Coincidentally, Luke is a shortened version of Lukas. **In Episode 7, during the intro, Lukas and the gang jump out of an ice portal and Lukas says "Brrrr... ice lakes." In The Walking Dead: Season 2, Luke drowns when he walks over an icy lake and the ice cracks. This is probably a reference. **Luke is also an alias. **However, it is confirmed by Eric Stirpe that Lukas was named before Scott Porter was casted, meaning that it was just a coincidence. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/166431257961/is-lukas-being-called-lukas-a-reference-to-luke *In Episode 4, If Lukas is convinced to stay with the group in the cave and go to Olivia in Ivor's cottage, saying that glad Lukas stayed, Jesse states that Lukas has excellent hair, and Olivia agrees with him/her. *In Episode 3, if Jesse chooses to save his/her friends in the grinder, Lukas will slip over himself in the loot room; otherwise, he will get knocked over by angry Petra. *He is part of the gag in Episode 3, in which Axel constantly falls on him. This happens a total of 4 times during the episode. In addition, Jesse also falls on him one time. *As shown in the teaser trailer for Minecraft: Story Mode, Lukas was originally meant to wear a cowboy hat and looked very different than he does currently. *If Jesse is nice to Slab in Episode 8, Slab will give Lukas his Journal back. *Even if Lukas doesn't get armor in "A Block and a Hard Place," he still gets armor in "Order Up!". *In order to treat Lukas with bad manners, you will have to let Lukas leave the shelter, lead your friends, tell him that the Wither sickness is none of his business and leave him on bad terms (which will all result in him being angry at the end.) *In Hero in Residence, Lukas has an Ocelot. This is likely a reference to the gang he formerly led. **It has been confirmed by Eric Stirpe that Lukas did not tame the Ocelot because "it would be presumptuous": http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/162927678286/how-did-lukas-get-not-a-tamed-cat-but-a-wild *Although being in "Giant Consequences", Lukas' voice actor, Scott Porter, could not be in "Jailhouse Block", as of him becoming a father and not having enough time to record his dialogue. **This is why Radar, instead of Lukas, who is the usual narrator for Season 2, narrates the "Previously on Minecraft: Story Mode" recaps of "Jailhouse Block" and "Below the Bedrock." **In the preview for "Above and Beyond", Lukas says "Jesse? Man it is good to see you. Where are the others?" to the fake Jesse. However, these are re-used clips of Lukas' lines from previous episodes. ***When Lukas says "Jesse. Man it is good to see you", he is seen saying this in Season 1 Episode 8, when being saved from the Mines. ***In Season 1 Episode 1 Lukas determinantly says "Where are the others?" after Jesse saves him from Ivor's basement. *It was confirmed by Eric Stirpe that Lukas will return in "Above and Beyond". http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/166023002686/two-questions-will-there-be-any-more-diagolougr *Eric Stirpe claims that the reason Lukas's name is spelled with a K instead of a C is because of the fact that Minecraft was made by a Swedish company and so decided to use Swedish spelling. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/167571793286/what-made-you-decide-to-spell-lukas-with-a-k Gallery For all images related to Lukas, see Lukas/Gallery. References Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Builders Category:PAMA Victims Category:Competitors Category:Respawned Characters Category:Alive Characters